kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Akiyama
Yuu is a banchou who was raised in the Harobaro House institute for the orphan and take care of his thirteen little apoted brothers and sisters. Lies, sneak attacks, covert weapons, kidnapping, black mail in order to support the institute on his own, he'd dirty his own hand with any crime, but now he's relying his own skill to win the 23 District Project.He wears a burglar mask and cap when he fights so others don't know what he looks like, so they don't set traps for him and also so his family won't be put in danger, he states "if it's for the sake of my precious brothers and sisters I'll be as cowardly as it takes". He's the villain of justicem aiming to become dictator for the sake of his little brothers and sisters. Overview He is the Hikyou (Cowardly) Bancho. His catch phase is "lets fight in a fair, cowardly way" He will use anything to win (lies, sneak attacks, covert weapons, kidnapping, etc.) he attacks Akira with a seris of traps. Using a cell phone shaped pistol on a train to injury his leg, blowing up and office to temporally blinding him, tricking a semi-blind Akira to jump into traffic using a ball (lying to Akira saying it was a grenade) breaking his right arm, kidnapping Tsukimi so that when he finally fights Akira has to hold still. He was defeated when he tried to use a wrecking ball on Akira and was sent back at him. Akira was ready to deliver the final blow when Yuu's underling (Kouta one of his little brother) intervened stopping Akira, Harito appears and uses Kouta as shield telling Yuu to stab Akira. Yuu does so then fake stabs himself trying to save Kouta in the end Akira saved both of them since the knife had no effect on him. His reason for helping Akira is so that Akira will be indebted to help him when needed and he plans to back-stab Akira when he wins control over all the districts (the real reasons is most likely that he is thankful to Akira who worried about his (Yuu's) family even if he tried to kill him). Appearance Yuu Akiyama no mask.jpg|Hikyou Banchou (without mask) Personality He is a man who seemed to be a coward who doesn't fight his opponent fist to fist but rather to use dirty tricks and lies, but despite this he is a good man trying to help his little brothers and sisters by winning the 23 District Project for a better life for them and will fight as cowardly as he can be to protect someone he care about. History Yuu grew up in an orphanage with his has 13 little brothers and sisters (no blood relation) to support the orphanage (after the owners lost they money to gambling debts) he would do any dirty job for money (blackmail, fraud, stealing, etc.) Some of the orphan knew about this but still care about him like a big brother. Meeting Akira Arc Yuu was a double agent in Harito place and trick him into thinking that Akira was weaken in his fight with Gouriki and Harito went there where Akira is but he was beaten easliy and when he came back Harito was mad at Yuu for the false information but Yuu laugh and said he was happy to see how Akira fight and how strong to which left Harito confuse but he was then stab by his own underling because she was gonna get tokyo to her but then all the other girls attack each other because they thought they gonna get tokyo. Yuu told Harito to withdraw from the 23 District Project but Harito refuse but then Yuu threath him with the life of his parents. Yuu got the district and now after Akira! Later on the train Yuu got a phone with gun in it and shoot Akira with it to weaken him and he can't attack because they on the train. Later he trick Akira to a old school building which exploded and made Akira semi blind due to the smoke. He was on the street with Akira got a grenade and toss it on the road and when Akira catch it, it turn out to be a rubber ball and a trunck come by and hit him! Akira right arm was broken and Yuu called Hinako that he got Tsukimi and told them Akira have to come alone which he did. Akira when to where Hikyou is and Hikyou and told him he will let Tsukimi go if he did something. Hikyou told him not to move while he whipped 100th times and if he do he'll kill Tsukimi. After whipping him he decided to leave but Akira told him to continued, Hikyou was shock to hear that but continued as he was told but after a while the whip was getting broken and Akira injury are almost heal while Hikyou was busy whipping him but he went back outside to get something and broken throught a wall showing he got a iron ball on a moblie crane to smash him but when he does it, it had no effect on Akira! Hikyou was totally shocked what happen and Akira told him to stick with his word to let Tsuikimi go but then a little kid came by dressing up as Hikyou and said to let Hikyou go and calling him his big brother? For revenge for Hikyou tricking him. He got the boy whose name is Kouta hostage and told Hikyou who names is Yuu. Harito told him and Akira that he know everything about Yuu that his real name and where he came from and that he became a forest parent to the 13 kids to be his brothers and sisters and that Kouta is one of them. Harito reveal that Hikyou do dirty trick and lies in dark jobs to paid of for raising the kids but Kouta knew about this becaus he saw him go out that night and might be doing something bad but still have great fate in him. Yuu was happy to hear that and told Kouta that he will be as cowarly as he can be for the sake of his brothers and sisters. Harito told him if he wanted Kouta to live he have to kill Akira with a knife and himself. He did what he told him to and kill Akira and then himself. Harito was laughing in victory but it turn out Yuu faked his death and try to attack him but Harito attack back but then Akira got up which shocked Harito and it turn out Akira is still alive and defeated Harito. After that it turn out Tsukimi was with Yuu brothers and sisters the whole time playing and he went there to get her. Before they left Yuu ask him why he saved him and told him what would happen to the kids. Yuu said Akira might wins this round but he will still be his enemy and win the Project. But Akria told don't be reckless in his life which touched Yuu. Five Dark Vows Arc He later returned with a group of other banchos (all of whom were defeated by Akira) to assist Akira against the Five Dark Vows, His reason for helping Akira is so that Akira will be indebted to help him when needed and he plans to back-stab Akira when he wins control over all the districts (the real reasons is most likely that he is thankful to Akira who worried about his (Yuu's) family even if he tried to kill him). After Yuu and the other banchou defeat the Five Dark Vows underling he and the others join Akira High School to talk more about the Five Dark Vows. Later Yuu and the rest was told to go to an abandoned military base to fight, when they got there the Five Dark Vows shown up and challeged them to a one-on-one fight each of them and they will fight in different level of the base and each one have a suprise in them. Yuu was the first to fight and his opponent is Haruya Kaburagi. They ended up fighting in a area were very simplest and the reason Haruya pick this one because it doesn't give Hikyou Banchou any cover to set up any kind of trap or counter attack, Haruya was beating him when his stomach started acting up which made him realize the 10 dangos he had before the battle were given to him by Yuu (he didn't know since only a very few people know what Yuu looks like outside of his banchou clothes) were laced with a very powerful laxative making him abandon the fight to rush to the bathroom which left Yuu the winner. Machine Banchou Arc The Dark Student Council Arc Brainwashed Banchous Arc Hikyou v.s. Gedou Final Chapter Five years after the final battle with Takeshi Kongou, Yuu has become police officer (specializing in undercover work) and just married Haruka Kodama. Banchou Stats * Strength: 5/10 * Stamina: 4/10 * Spirit: 9/10 * Intelligence: 9/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Technique: 7/10 Abilities * Harobaro House: As revealed during his battle with Gedou Banchou, Yuu has secretly modified the orphanage into a virtual bomb shelter, able to stand the impact of a nuclear missle. Further, he has various lethal weapons hidden on the ground of the orphanage as well. * Torture Wimp: Yuu have a wimp that can easily cuts stabproof vests, it has titanium spikes hidden within bundled ip special wires. Attacks He uses his traps to take care of his enemies, when he fights someone in battle he use a torture whip (made of wires with hidden titanium spike). * Dirty Execution: After wrapping his enemy he pulls hard causing the whip to slice his enemies entire body * Ayatori: Connecting threads of synthetic fiber between each of his fingers to sever opponents ligaments. * Dirty Rondo: Hikyou Banchou performs a serie of over head slashes with his whip. * Grenade Gun Arm: Yuu's left arm is in reality a prosthetic which conceals a powerful grenade launcher. Dirty Execution.jpg|Dirty Execution Ayatori.jpg|Ayatori Dirty Rondo.jpg|Dirty Rondo Dirty Dice.jpg|Dirty Dice GrenadeGunArm.jpg|Grenade Gun Relationships * Harobaro House: He cared about the his little brothers and sisters so much he will be as cowarly as he can be to protect them and willing to put his own life in the line to supported them. Quotes * "Let's fight in a fair, cowardly way." (catchphrase) * "If it's for the sake of my precious brothers and sisters I'll be as cowardly as it takes." (other catchphrase) * "Thank you, that's the highest praise for me." (response when called a coward") Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Protagonists